


Honorary Parker

by parkrstark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkrstark/pseuds/parkrstark
Summary: Tony lets it slip to Peter that he'll be spending Christmas alone. Peter refuses to let that happen.





	Honorary Parker

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts:
> 
> "tony offhandedly mentions to peter that he'll probably just spend christmas in the workshop for xyz reason and peter is like "w h a t. my father is not spending christmas alone" so he invites tony (and maybe pepper and happy) to have christmas dinner with him and aunt may and it's just like a Pure time where no one is in danger from a giant purple space grape" 
> 
> "hmmmm tony is spending Christmas alone, but peter invites him to his house and everything is fluff????? or maybe is the opposite, peter is alone and tony invites him"
> 
> ": peter trying to figure out what to get tony for xmas since the man can afford anything. when he hears that tony is spending the holidays alone, he convinces may to let tony spend the holidays with them and tony ends up secretly loving spending xmas in queens with peter and may."

The kid hadn't stopped smiling once since Happy dropped him off at the compound. Tony had him fighting with Natasha in the training room and even though his mask covered his face, Tony could tell the kids was ecstatic. Maybe a little too ecstatic because Natasha caught him off guard with yet another punch to his head.

But Peter jumped right back up, chattering about something that really didn't need to be discussed during a fight.

“Focus, Spider-Man,” Natasha said in a low growl. “Villains won't go easy on you because you're too busy blabbering about some dumb movie.” it sounded harsh, but Tony knew she had to be or else the kid could get hurt or even killed.

“Right, right, sorry,” Peter answered, not sounding put off by her attitude. “Fighting. No small talk.”

“Exactly.” Natasha threw a widow bite that Peter ducked away from.

Sometimes Tony wondered if May ever had Peter tested for ADHD, but today especially had Tony wondering. Only a few minutes after Natasha told him to focus, Peter lost it again. Natasha hit him so hard he fell down and didn't come back up for a moment.

“Great shot, Na--I mean, Black Widow! I didn't even--.”

Natasha rolled her eyes and turned to look at the window. Tony sighed as he clicked the intercom button. “Let's wrap it up for today.”

Peter jumped up and turned towards the window as well. Tony couldn't see his face behind the mask, but he knew he was grinning. “Mr. Stark! Did you see that?”

“You falling on your butt? Many times?” Tony asked with raised eyebrows.

That didn't dampen Peter’s mood. “No. Before when I jumped from one wall to the other while avoiding a widow bite!”

“Oh, yeah, it was great, Webs. Now come on out. Training is over for today “

“Was I good?” Peter asked in excitement as practically skipped towards the door.

“Great. Now come on.”

He was pulling off his mask by the time he was out of the room. To say he was smiling would be an understatement. “Okay, kiddie, spill. What has you so happy?” Tony quickly added, “Not that you can't be happy, but Happy told me he saw Flash throw you into a pile of snow after school and you were smiling even after Ned pulled you out.”

Peter huffed slightly. “I told Happy not to tell you--.”

“He tells me everything.”

“And why should I let Flash’s crappy mood upset me?”

Tony blinked. “That sounds like healthy thinking which is far from anything we've ever been capable of...really, I'm speechless.”

“Mr. Stark,” Peter said, getting the conversation back on topic. “It's December 22.”

Tony frowned. “I'm sorry, am I'm forgetting someone's birthday?”

“It’s almost Christmas!” Peter exclaimed, jumping on his feet slightly.

And that's when Tony remembered that the kid was exactly that...a kid. And it was 3 days away from Christmas.

“Ah, Christmas.”

Peter nodded his head furiously. “Aren't you excited?” He looked around them, his smile faltering slightly for the first time that day. “I haven't seen any decorations around the compound.” He turned back to Tony and asked, “Are you one of those people that wait until Christmas Eve to decorate? That's cool, but that's not as fun. I love seeing the apartment all lit up and pretty. I think that's my favorite part: all of the decorations and music and lights!”

Tony wondered how he was able to get all of that other in one breath. “We don't decorate here, Underoos, it's just a training facility.”

“But...but that's okay. People are still here. I mean...you technically live here right? It doesn't feel like Christmas without even one tree “ Peter looked almost sad as he spoke.

And Peter was right; it didn't feel like Christmas without the magic of it. But that was okay. Tony didn't want to be reminded of the holiday. December was a shitty month. Christmas was just a reminder of everything Tony had lost.

“It's fine, kid,” Tony said dismissively, hoping to drop the conversation.

Peter wanted to do the exact opposite. “You're not going to even put up a little tree on Christmas Eve?”

“Kid,” Tony sighed, “honestly, I'm probably going to be in the lab all night. I have a big project I've been working on and I could use some overtime.”

Peters frown deepened. “What about Happy or Colonel Rhodes or Natasha? Where are they spending Christmas?”

Tony just shrugged his shoulders. “Happy and Rhodey have real families to be with and Natasha will probably just disappear like she usually does.”

“Oh,” Peter said quietly. He didn't say another word for an den few minutes and Tony thought he was finally letting it go. But then Peter spoke up again, hesitantly, “If...if you want, you're welcome to come over to my place. I mean, I haven't asked May, but I'm sure she'd be fine with setting another plate at the table. It's only the two of us and we'd love to share it.”

“Peter, I can't intrude on you and your aunt. Besides, I have a lot of work to get done.”

Peter grabbed onto his sleeve. “On Christmas? Your work can wait. Come on. No one should be alone on Christmas.”

Tony couldn't argue against Peter’s puppy dog eyes. “Fine. Only if you're sure. And if you're aunt doesn't want me over, call me and I'll understand. Seriously.”

Peter laughed. “Yeah, right, Mr. Stark. She'd be happy to see you. It'll be so much fun.”

“If you say so, kiddo.”

* * *

Christmas Eve came without any phone call from Peter to tell him that May had vetoed the idea. So Tony dressed in a nice suit that was worth more than the apartment he was going to, but didn't look it.

He drove out to the city and reached Queens just before six o'clock. Most people were already at their destinations so he didn't have to worry about many people on the streets and hiding his identity from them. So he parked out front and head up to the seventh floor of the apartment.

The door swung open after his second knock to reveal the hyper teen. He was smiling widely at Tony in his Star Wars ugly sweater. “Mr. Stark, you made it!”

Tony rolled his eyes. Like Tony would ever leave the kid hanging after he promised. “Yeah, I'm here.” He followed Peter inside, looking around the apartment with a small smile.

There wasn't a spot that didn't look like Rudolph threw up on. There was holly and lights and candles. It looked exactly like what Tony thought it would. Nice enough for May to have done the basic decorating, but so!e extra here and there from the over excited teenager.

Tony stopped right in front of the Christmas tree. It was decorated with a variety of ornaments. It was nothing like the tree that went up in house when he was a kid. His mother had Jarvis put up trees in almost every room, but they were never decorated personally. The ornaments were always just expensive glass Christmas themed.

But the Parker’s tree was so May and Peter. He saw a few ornaments that were obviously May's, but he focused more on the ones that were Peter's. Like the Star Wars and Firefly and even Avengers ones.

His personal favorite was definitely the one in the dead center. It was a small picture frame with a picture of a smiling baby giggling as a hand tickled his stomach. Above the picture, it said, Baby’s First Christmas.

Tony chuckled softly as he reached out for it. Peter noticed his staring and said, “I told her to stop putting it up. Her and Uncle Ben used to make a big deal of hanging it.”

Nudging his shoulder with a grin, Tony said, “Well, I can see why. That little devil grew up into quite the kid. They have good reason to be proud of the boy they raised.”

Peter blushed. “Mr. Stark.”

“That's right, sorry,” Tony said in a mock apology. “No complimenting you. It's a crime.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “At least she hasn't pulled out the baby albums yet.”

“Baby albums?” Tony repeated with a smirk. “Now I know what to bring up after you fall asleep tonight.”

“You say that like I have a bedtime.” Peter crossed his arms over his chest.

“Don't you? You wouldn't want to stay up too late...Santa might skip you if you're not sleeping.” Tony raised his hand that was holding a small gift bag.

“Mr. Stark, you didn't have to do anything,” Peter said quickly with wide eyes.

“My mother always told me that you never go to someone's house empty handed.” Tony smiled. “And I want to give you a Christmas present. There's nothing wrong with that.” He looked down underneath the tree. “Though I don't think my gift is as cool as that.”

Peter's hesitance disappeared when he fell to his knees that was too hard and painful for Tony to even dream about doing. Tony settled on leaning down and crouching as Peter showed him the train going around the tree.

“It's The Polar Express. It was Ben's favorite Christmas movie.” Peter picked up a small remote and pressed one of the buttons. The train made a whistling sound.

“Good choice,” Tony said, smiling softly at Peter.

“Here, you can control it.” Peter handed him the remote and started explaining how to make it faster and blow steam.

Tony took it from his hands and held it carefully. “This is pretty cool, Pete.”

Peter nodded, leaning in close to watch Tony control the train. “This was Ben's favorite thing to put up. This year it was kinda rough to put it up without him.”

Tony saw how hard Peter was trying to keep that smile on his face. “And he'd love the great job you did.”

Before Peter could respond, May interrupted them, “I was wondering what was taking you two so long. You've found Ben's toy, huh?”

Tony placed the controller down with the utmost care. “It was a distraction... something about baby albums…” Tony trailed off with a wink over at May.

Peter immediately jumped to his feet. “May, if you show him even one picture, I will run away and live with Ned.”

May laughed and told Tony, “I'll bring them out when he's sleeping.”

Tony stood up and nodded his head.”Perfect.”

Peter grumbled under his breath as he walked past them both into the kitchen. “I hate you two.”

May kissed him on the cheek as he passed. “No, you don't.” She held out here hand to Tony with a soft smile. ”C’mon, let's go eat before our little pouter does. He has a bottomless stomach.”

Tony knew Peter ate about as much as Steve did when he used to live in the tower. He also knew May didn't mean anything when she said, ‘our’, but a small part of him couldn't help but pretend for a moment Peter was theirs to share.

Maybe just for tonight he'd let himself think that and be happy….

* * *

 

Dinner was amazing. Not because of the food by any stretch. The chicken was a little burnt and the pasta was soggy.

It should have been underwhelming as a Christmas Eve dinner, but it was just right. Tony was used to giant tables where the person sitting next to him was at least a foot away. But at the Parker's kitchen table, the three of them were brushing elbows every soon often. Tony liked it. It was simple and they did more laughing than eating. He couldn't remember the last time he enjoyed a meal as much.

Now they were in the living room, enjoying the last few hours of Christmas Eve. The Polar Express was playing quietly on the television while they opened up presents from each other.

Tony handed May her present and she read the small card in sight confusion, “Free spa day?”

“The next day you're off and need some time to yourself, let me know, and it's on me. There's a wonderful spot in Manhattan that you'll love and babysitting is included with this offer.”

May laughed. “Babysitting?”

“I'll pick the kiddo up and watch him all day so you sight have to worry about any trouble he's getting into.”

“Um, guys, I'm right here. I'm not an actual baby, you know. I can handle myself,” Peter argued.

May pocketed the small card. “I'll definitely be taking you up on this offer.”

Tony winked at her before handing a small box to Peter. Getting his present was definitely difficult because he didn't want to get him something too flashy. He knew May couldn't afford much and he didn't want any gift she got for him to seem weak compared to his.

Peter opened the small box and pulled out the ornament. It was a Spider-Man swinging from a web. Tony had thought it was hilarious when he saw it. The kid was starting to be commercialised. Before long, Spider-Man’s face would be on diapers. 

He lifted it out of the box with a laugh. “This is so cool, Mr. Stark. I'll put it next to my Iron Man one --.”

“Actually,” Tony cut off hesitantly. “I bought it for you to put it on the tree upstate.”

“Upstate? But I thought there were no decorations in the compound.” Peter frowned slightly.

“There weren't…but I thought about what you said. What's Christmas without the lights?” Tony smiled. “I know it's a little late, but maybe tomorrow you can come up and put up your ornament. It's the last decoration needed.”

Peter grinned. “I would love that!”

Tony smiled at him. “Good.” He turned back towards the tree and said, “There's another present down there.”

Pete picked it up and turned the box around in his hands. His eyes stopped on the name tag. “It's for me?”

“Well, May and i already opened our presents, so.” Tony eyed May, seeing the confusion cloud her eyes.

“Mr. Stark, did you get me another gift? I really--.”

“That's not from me, kid,” Tony said, hoping he sounded believable.

Peter only seemed to doubt him for a second before turning to May. “May, I told you I didn't need a lot this year. The new sneakers were enough.”

“I don't--.”

“May just wants to see you happy, kiddo. If she wants to spoil you, then she can spoil you,” Tony said. May looked at him in surprise and he shook his head slightly.

“May…” Peter looked hesitant to open the gift. He was too economically conscious for a kid on Christmas morning.

She looked ready to argue because she knew she didn't wrap that present under the tree. Tony did. Though, he did it in different wrapping paper than his other gifts so out wouldn't be obvious.

“Tony, I can't--,” she started in a whisper, but Tony interrupted her. He couldn't let Peter use his super hearing to figure it out.

“I know. I can't wait to see his face either. You did a good job.”

Peter finally gave them a small smile and started to unwrap the present. He stopped abruptly when he saw the box. He turned his wide eyes to May. “Aunt May, how did you…?” He didn't wait for an answer before quickly unwrapping the rest. In his hands was the Nintendo Switch.

May stared at Tony with wide eyes. He knew she wanted to yell at Tony for spending the money and giving the credit to her. But Tony want going to let her. He remembered her mentioning Peter really wanting the game, but she couldn't scrape up enough to buy it. Even with all the extra shifts she was taking.

Tony ignored her and spoke to Peter. “That looks so awesome. We'll have to verse each other in Mario Kart later.”

Peter held his arms away from him, looking pained as he shook his head. “No, I have to bring it back. It's-- May, this is too much. This is almost two months of rent--!”

“Peter, stop worrying about that stuff. That's for the grown ups. This is Christmas and you deserve a little extra. You don't ask for anything any other time of the year. It's okay to be spoiled one day.”

After one more moment of hesitation, Peter put the game on the ground and jumped forward into May's arms. He squeezed her tightly and whispered, “Thank you so much, May.”

May looked at Tony over Peter's shoulder. She had tears in her eyes as she mouthed the words, “Thank you.”

Being able to witness such a touching moment between the two was his favorite Christmas present of the night.

* * *

Just before midnight, May was bringing their dessert plates into the kitchen while Peter and Tony sat on the couch. Tony knew Peter was growing tired even though he tried keeping himself awake.

Tony poked his shoulder after the third time Peter jerked himself back up. Peter glanced over at him and Tony said, “Santa doesn't come to the little boys not in bed.”

Peter raised his eyebrows. “That sounds incredibly dirty, Mr. Stark.” Tony laughed while Peter lowered his voice, as it he were afraid someone else would hear. “Besides, Santa's not real.”

Tony mocked surprise. “Mr. Parker, don't let the big guy her you say that or you're surely wake up to coal.”

Peter rolled his eyes with a small smile. He looked down at his lap and played with the hem of his sweater. His smile turned sad. “I miss the old Christmases. When my parents were still here. When Ben was still here. When I still believed…”

Judging from how excited Peter had been for the past two weeks, Tony wouldn't have guessed Peter wasn't 100% happy during the holidays.

“Now that I'm older and understand, it's hard to enjoy Christmas morning when you know all your presents probably put your aunt months behind on rent.” Peter shrugged his shoulders. “This year especially without Ben.”

“Peter, you know I'm a billionaire, right? With a b.” Tony quirked an eyebrow. “If you need help, you could have asked.”

“I'm not your charity case, Mr. Stark,” Peter argued.

“That you aren't,” Tony agreed. “But you are my intern and interns need to be paid for their hard work.”

Peter quickly shook his head. “No, I can't ask for anything else. You've already done so much for me.”

“I've done so much for you?” Tony scoffed. “Kid, I can't ever thank you enough for what you've done for me tonight.”

Peter frowned. “It was just dinner.”

Tony softly chuckled. “It was more than just dinner.” He paused as he looked away from Peter. He couldn't believe he was about to actually tell Peter what was on his mind. Usually, this was the stuff he held in. “After my parents died I didn't want to celebrate Christmas anymore. And then the team was all together living in the tower and somehow they managed to get me into the Christmas spirit. But more they're gone. All of them. And I would have spent the year all alone if it weren't for you.”

Peter stayed quiet as he listened.

“The dinner, the gift, the movies…just feeling like I'm apart of a family again...it's more than I could have asked for.” Tony looked at the kid with a smile.

“You are apart of a family, Mr. Stark.” Peter grinned at him. “You ate May's cooking and lived to tell the tale. You're an honorary Parker now.”

Tony laughed and said, “Tony Parker. I like that sound of that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think.
> 
> (Sorry for any and all mistakes. This was written on my tablet and not beta'ed.)


End file.
